


Cautiously optimistic

by WolfSquish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mentions of past transphobia, Pregnancy, Slight Internalised Transphobia, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, based on a tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSquish/pseuds/WolfSquish
Summary: Albus has something to share but Pansy isn't around for him to share it with.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cautiously optimistic

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up to a tiktok that gave me this bunny. Might explore it more at a later date.

No one had thought of Albus as a girl in decades. He was sure people had forgotten they’d ever thought he was, possibly because they were ashamed they’d ever made that mistake in the first place. 

He needed to keep things that way, but he also wanted to share what he’d found out just minutes ago. Pansy wouldn’t be home for a few days, and he wanted to share with her so desperately. But he wanted to share so desperately regardless. He  _ needed _ to share this, yet at the same time he was so scared to. What if the very same people that had helped him all those years ago wouldn’t understand? What if they suddenly decided he was a woman after all, regardless of what he said, who he was?

Worse, what if they decided that Pansy was a man, the way they’d done when she first started being herself, after the war and everything that did to her?

He shook his head and rechecked the results, a grin covering his face as again the spell told him the same result. 

“I’m pregnant.” He whispered, just to himself. 

“You’re not pregnant.” At least, he’d thought he was whispering to himself; his sister was standing in the door opening of his childhood bedroom, her hip cocked against the doorjamb. 

“Wait, who’s pregnant?” Al honestly wanted to sink down through the floor into an early grave. Yes, he’d wanted to share, but not with both his siblings at the same time. 

“Me.” He replied as James scooted past Lily, earning him a glare that would have been terrifying if she weren’t 8 months pregnant herself. 

“Congratulations!” James launched himself onto the bed and hugged his little brother before grimacing as his back protested the movement. 

“He’s not pregnant.” Lily insisted with a confused frown as she rubbed her belly.

“Easy Lils, I’m with child.” This was actually starting to be fun as it dawned on him that maybe Lily had actually forgotten altogether. She had been very young when he’d started correcting people, so it made sense. 

“You’re not with child!” Al wondered if Lily was going to stomp her foot childishly or not, but then was distracted by James’ loud exclamation of “I’m going to be an uncle!”

Lily and James continued to bicker back and forth for a while like that before eventually, Albus just redid the spell to show them. 

“Ha! I  _ am _ going to be an uncle twice over!” James said triumphantly while Lily narrowed her eyes at the spell’s result, huffed, and left. Something inside Albus twisted at that, but James’ enthusiasm as he started to babble about all the things he was going to teach his niblings smoothed it over for the time being. 


End file.
